Un nouveau départ
by Rose Ray
Summary: Un nouvel élève arrive à Smallville. il intrigue beaucoup notre petit groupe d'amis. qui est il réellement? Mon titre est nul tout comme mon résumé...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Rose Ray.

**Rating** : PG+13 ou T.

**Genre** : général.

**Disclaimer** : La série _Smallville_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien si ce n'est vos commentaires.

* * *

UN NOUVEAU DEPART

Le jeune homme regardait la ville défiler derrière la vitre de la voiture. La ville était endormie à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Mise à part quelques insomniaques, il n'y avait personne pour observer le convoie formé de trois voitures sombres. Lui était dans celle du milieu. L'homme installé à côté du chauffeur répondit à un appelle qui avait crachoté dans sa radio. Son compagnon le regarda, puis jeta un regard à l'adolescent à travers le rétroviseur.

"Nous arrivons bientôt" dit-il.

"Parfait" répondit l'homme, assit à côté du jeune homme, avec un léger accent britannique.

La voiture continua son chemin sans s'arrêter. Tous les feus passaient automatiquement au vert lorsque l'escorte arrivait à leurs hauteurs. Elle s'enfonça dans la campagne avant de tourner sur un petit chemin de terre. La dernière voiture s'arrêta juste au début. Les deux autres continuèrent sur quelques mètres avant de se stopper elles aussi. Elles se rangèrent à côté d'un van. Deux hommes sortirent de la voiture de tête, suivi des quatre de la deuxième. Au même moment la lumière du perron s'alluma et un homme émergea de la maison. Il s'avança vers les quatre hommes. Il salua le conducteur et son co-pilote et échangea quelques mots. Les deux hommes récupérèrent les affaires dans le coffre. L'homme qui était sorti de la maison fit signe aux nouveaux arrivants de le suivrent.

"Tout a été installé selon vos désir. La cuisine est sur votre droite ; là bas le salon et nous avons installé une partie de notre matériel dans l'arrière cuisine. Vos chambres sont à l'étage, celle du fond est pour vous et Monsieur Pennyworth aura juste celle à côté. Moi-même je me suis installé dans la première chambre. Les autres pourront occuper la grange. De toute façon nous ne serons jamais plus de quatre ici."

"Tout cela me paraît parfais monsieur Meyers" répondit Pennyworth. "Il est grand temps d'aller dormir. Demain est votre premier jour dans votre nouveau lycée, cela ferait négliger si vous arriviez en retard jeune homme."

Le jeune homme en question regarda l'anglais, puis attrapa son sac qui traînait par terre et monta à l'étage sans un mot.

"Il n'a pas l'air trop déstabilisé" fit remarquer Meyers.

"Sa vie n'est qu'une succession de changement. Il s'y est résolu. Bonne soirée monsieur Meyers" ajouta Pennyworth avant de monter.

……….

Clark referma son livre de science un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Le système planétaire et les autres galaxies" étaient le sujet de son prochain cours et il avait beaucoup apprécié le fait que l'auteur y avait écrit qu'il y avait peu de chance de rencontrer des Extra terrestres avant des millions d'années.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" lui demanda un jeune homme d'une voix polie.

Clark le dévisagea. Il devait être un peu plus petit que lui mais avec une carrure athlétique, les cheveux noirs légèrement long dans le cou, des yeux bleu vert. C'est les yeux qui intriguèrent le plus Clark, ils avaient l'air à la fois si tristes et si déterminés.

"Bien sûr…" répondit-il, en poussant ses affaires. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lycée…"

"Je viens d'arriver" répondit l'autre, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

"Alors bienvenu à Smallville. Je m'appelle Clark Kent, au faite."

"Bruce Wa…Bruce Pennyworth" se reprit t'il à la dernière minute.

Clark voulut continuer la conversation avec son étrange voisin, mais le professeur pénétra au même moment dans la salle, stoppant net tout bavardage.

TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Note de l'auteur** : je pense que vous savez qui est le nouveau. Je sais que quelques fics ont déjà été écrites sur le même sujet, mais je ne l'ai pas toutes lues, donc j'espère ne pas avoir copié quelqu'un.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Nancy 398. Ma fic n'est pas un slash, j'espère que tu continueras quand même à la lire. Je suis désolée pour les petits chapitres, mais avec le boulot, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

"Alors comme ça tu ne nous présentes pas ton nouvel ami ?" demanda Chloé, en arrivant juste devant la table qu'occupait Clark et Bruce au Talon.

"Si, Chloé Sullivan et Lana Lang, des amies d'enfance. Voici Bruce Pennyworth. Il vient d'arriver."

"Et pourquoi le choix de notre charmante petite ville ?" interrogea Chloé en prenant une chaise.

"Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Chloé, elle rêve d'être journaliste. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui tient le journal de l'école, 'la Torche'. Il faut croire qu'elle est déjà atteinte du syndrome aigue de l'interviewer" se moqua Lana. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de Bruce. Elle y lisait tellement choses et en même temps ils paraissaient si énigmatiques.

"J'ai suivi mon oncle. Il pense que l'air de la campagne me fera du bien."

L'attitude de Lana n'avait pas échappé à Clark. Il se sentait jaloux comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme qu'il aimait en regardait un autre. Il aurait voulu avoir les mêmes regards de sa part tout en sachant que cela était impossible, il y avait trop de mensonges entre eux.

"Et d'où viens tu ?" continua Chloé, pas prête à lâcher l'os qu'on venait de lui lancer.

"D'un peu partout… J'ai pas mal voyagé…."

"Un globe trotter en sorte. Lana rêve d'aller à Paris."

"Chloé !" s'exclamèrent en même temps Lana et Clark, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Bruce esquissa un mince sourire. Il suivit du regard un homme qui venait de rentrer dans le café. Son sourire s'estompa aussitôt.

"Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que j'y aille" dit-il en se levant. "Je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré."

"Et pour le projet de science ?" demanda Clark, se souvenant soudainement pourquoi ils étaient venus au Talon.

Bruce se retourna et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre "Je t'appelle pour voir quand on peut se voir."

"Ca me va."

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux quelques instant après le départ de Bruce.

"Il est étrange ton ami" dit Lana.

"Mais Smallville peut, avec Roswell, concourir au titre de ville la plus bizarre" répondit Chloé.

"Il à l'air si…" commença Lana.

"… triste" finit Clark.

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent.

"Vous avez remarqué le type qui l'a suivi ?" questionna Chloé qui se sentait légèrement en trop.

"Quel type ?" demanda Clark qui n'avait rien remarqué.

"Le type en noir. Il est juste rentré dans le Talon et quand Bruce l'a vu, il est parti, l'homme collé à ses baskets… Il faisait très MIB."

"Peut-être une coïncidence" fit remarquer Lana.

"Peut-être…" répéta Chloé avec ce regard qui indiquait qu'elle allait fouiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Nancy 398 : j'avoue avoir lu ton profil. J'aime bien savoir qui me lit… je suis très curieuse, c'est peut-être pour que Chloé est mon personnage préféré. Je connais Batman que par les films, j'ai beaucoup aimé le dernier et c'est en le voyant que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic. Bonne lecture à toi et aux autres.

………

Clark finissait ses corvées, l'esprit occupait par Bruce, les regards que Lana lui portaient et la remarque de Chloé. Beaucoup de choses qui firent qu'il n'entendit pas la voiture de Lex se garer dans la cour de la ferme.

"Clark ?"

Le jeune homme lâcha le sac de grain qu'il portait d'une main. Lex ne pouvait pas le voir de là où il était. Clark soupira, il avait toujours peur de se faire surprendre.

"Lex ? Que fais tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais à Métropolies pour la semaine ?"

"Changement de plan…" il fut interrompu par son portable. Il regarda le numéro avec un sourire exaspéré. Il pris cependant l'appelle.

"Monsieur Lerocher, que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda t'il. "Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de votre protection, j'ai mon propre système de sécurité avec mes gardes du corps… Oui c'est cela, si je me fais tuer je ne viendrai pas me plaindre" dit-il en raccrochant.

"Un problème ?" demanda Clark plutôt surpris par la conversation.

"Un Robin des bois moderne a décidé d'éliminer les dix plus grosses fortunes du pays. Je suis donc le sixième sur cette liste, juste après mon père. Le FBI veut à tout pris que je prenne une protection, chose que je refuse. Si je devais m'incliner à chaque menace de mort, je vivrais au fond d'un bunker barder de codes et de serrures complexes. Je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était."

"C'est celui qui a déjà assassiné à New York ce…"

"C'est le même, mais je ne veux pas vivre enfermé à cause d'un malade" le coupa Lex. "Parlons d'autres choses. Il parait qu'il y a un nouveau ? D'après les dernières rumeurs."

"Les nouvelles vont vites."

"Très peu de secrets résistent à Smallville. Tu es la seule personne qui arrivent à en garder si longtemps" répliqua Lex avec un regard légèrement inquisiteur.

"Je n'ai pas de secret Lex" répondit Clark, troublé par la remarque de son ami.

"Ho Clark ! Un certain…." commença Jonathan Kent en rentrant dans la grange, mettant ainsi fin au lourd silence qui c'était installé entre Clark et Lex. "Lex ?" il n'avait pas confiance en Lex, en faite il ne faisait confiance en aucun des Luthor. Il vivait constamment avec cette peur que son fils soit découvert et lui soit enlevé.

"Monsieur Kent" dit poliment Lex. "Je venais juste aux nouvelles."

"Clark, un certain Bruce a appelé. Il dit qu'il a une idée pour le projet de science et il a demandé s'il pouvait passer ce soir. Ta mère l'a invité à manger. Tu ferais bien de finir tes corvées."

Jonathan laissa les deux jeunes hommes, il se retourna une dernière fois pour jeter un regard à Lex.

"Bruce ? C'est lui le nouveau ?"

Clark hocha la tête tout en attrapant le balai.

"Et c'est quoi votre projet de science ?"

"Nous devons construire une voiture télécommandée la plus économique et la moins polluante possible."

"Vaste projet." De nouveau son téléphone sonna. "Je suis désolé, mais j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire. Tu salueras ta mère pour moi."

Clark regarda Lex partir. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de la ferme, il put finir son travail avec ses pouvoirs.


End file.
